


black mesa sweeties

by big_scrunch



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Comic, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_scrunch/pseuds/big_scrunch
Summary: a crush? friends sharing friend emotions? idk dude up to you
Relationships: Benrey & Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	black mesa sweeties




End file.
